Vampire Handbook
by PoisonousKitKat
Summary: Yuuki found a book,but it's no ordinary book now is it? With it in tow she will now cause havoc in the nighclass right? wrong! right! maybe...... bonus chapters in the start
1. Status

Disclaimer: I do not own V.K. or any vampire story

1.) Behavior

Social Status is totally depended on how pure your blood is. The ranks are :

1. Pureblood (level A) 2. Noble – (level B) vampire (level C) 4. Half & Half.-stage before Level E (level D) out of control- your thirst for blood is uncontrollable ( Level E)

You must respect anybody higher then you ( unless you are a Pureblood)

VK Status chart Kaname=Yuuki---- - Shiki ----- Rima----- Ruka=Aido=Kain Ordinary Zero- Level E (* I did not make this up, please refer to every story of vampire knight)

______________________________________________________________________________

A.N. - sorry it's so short. Please R&R more chapters on powers –night balls etc.


	2. Power's

Disclaimer: I do not own V.K. or any vampire story

2.) Power's

Only noble's and above have power's. For a noble it is simply one power: Obviously it is because there is still a small trace of pureblood left in them. As for pureblood's there is an unlimited amount of powers that they have.

Power's Known to Noble's: Earth . Wind . Fire . Water . Ice . Electricity . Psychic . Mind Reading . Intuition . Blood Whip

Power's Known for Pureblood's: All of the Above + . Everything else

All other vampires( Level C-D) Simply have good looks and heightened senses and skills and

Level E- Have none except strength

* there have been cases where noble's power's are extremely heightened strength or speed ( you get the picture )

______________________________________________________________________________

A.N.- Thanks if you commented or added to your faves. Hope you continue to do so.


	3. Found what?

Sorry (50x) for the late update but anyway ENJOY!! (oh and here Yuuki is already a vampire ^_^) the first 3 chapters are extra pages in the handbook.

* * *

**Yuuki POV **

Yuuki was bored. She had nothing to do. Even though the sun was up and warm she didn't feel like going outside.

Kaname was busy for some meeting with the hunters again. Shiki and Rima were lying down eating pocky just staring. Honestly she didn't know how they deal with the silence. When she tried to strike up conversation they just shooed her away. Everyone else was doing who knows what who knows where.

To state it simply she was bored and had nothing to do. Suddenly an idea came into her mind. She had only been in the moon dorm for 3 weeks. Kaname promised her that he will give her a private tour, to no avail was that gonna happen soon.

Off she went exploring every nook and cranny in the dorm. From Ruka's shrine to Kaname to Kain's shrine to Ruka. Deep down all the night class were love crazed idiots. All the night class, yes that included her.

Yuuki was currently in the basement. It was pretty old and musty. It smelled of driftwood left to dry. There was a large bookcase at the very back. Kaname seemed to go here often because the books were in such good condition except one.

Out of curiosity she pulled it out. It was an olive green book that was as large as her school books. In gold lettering _Vampire Handbook _was written.

Oh boy she couldn't wait to show the others. They better watch out cause –"Yuuki what are you doing here" Kaname asked.

**Kaname POV**

He was on his way back to the basement returning the book he just go "Understanding_ Hunters Who Have White Hair_". As he came down he saw Yuuki manically laughing with searchlight replacing her eyes and fire in her background.

Just as he finished extinguishing the last of the flames and Yuuki had calmed down he inspected what she was holding.... NO NO NO NOT THAT BOOK!!!!!! He saud running of to warn the others of something that happened many years ago.

**Yuuki POV**

The moment Kaname had saw the book he ran of like a sissy. With a quizzical look she started thingking of all the possibilities as to why Kaname ran off when he saw the book.....No Kaname couldn't be gay. Oh well back to her fiery mischief mode

**No POV**

A cold win rushed through and opened the book revealing something in the first page.

_Run away and hide all in fear for the time of order in near........_

* * *

**(A.N.)** YAY ^_^ it's done. Thanks to all who waited so patiently for me to update. Sorry it's so short but fear not the next one will be longer bye bye.


	4. Done with who?

Finally it it ready, so enjoy, read,relax and REVIEW!!!

* * *

Yuuki was currently snuggled in one of the Night Class's comfy chairs. That was one advantage of being a vampire; it had all these expensive things that you couldn't even imagine in the Sun Dorm.

She had yet to have a chance to read the book so with it in hand she flipped through the first few pages.

Welcome young vampire on your journey to be a high-class, posh and marginally snobby vampire. Soon the world will notice your greatness and you will be a superstar darling.

_Was this book written by a gay?_ _Oh heres an interesting page "everyday vampire"_

A vampire, that's you honey, must always maintain a high-class aura of authority. It has to make people want to bow down before you. You can't be all smiley and jumpy and you mu-

"Yuuki?" Aido said in his rather hyper-active mood. "What is that?" he quizzically asked pointing to the book Yuuki was holding. Unknown to him, he was about to become Yuuki's little lab rat.

"Aido! You must always maintain a high-class aura!!"a rather evil looking Yuuki commanded. Within seconds Aido was in the couch stirring high-class wine in his high-class suit and talking to very high-class people.

"Don't mind me Yuuki I was just enjoying a high-class game of plant invaders...yeah plant invaders"

3...2...1... *super evil I-will-kill-you-and-have-my-brother-disown-you-and-spit-on-your-grave=-stare*

" I meant chess ya a high-class posh game of chess.....JUST PLEASE KEEP MY GRAVE CLEAN!!! "

"_OMG that actually worked it worked it worked oh my everyone jump for joy and bang your heads Kaname-oniichan's lessons actually work." Said a jumpy inner Yuuki._

As her work here was done she set of to _improve_ the rest of the night class. But who would be her next target.......Kaname-oniichan.

Kaname's room was as elegant as always which is why he was such a great vampire. But there was one very important thing missing in his room. Of course he himself was not there. In his place a crème envelope laid there with her name on it.

Dearest Yuuki

As much as I would love to be with you right now, I have been called to settle some matters with the hunters association. Be good and don't touch, read or show any ominous book that you may find in the attic.

Love Kaname

Her heart dropped. Like a feather which is why 10 second later she was up and jumping around looking for her next target.

Faster than you can say *_PNEUMONOULTRAMICROSCOPICSILICOVOLCANOCONIOSIS_, it was already time to sleep.

So of to her nice comfy, snugly, plush bed she went. But tomorrow was another night for terror to the nightclass.........

* * *

A.N. may I present to you the WORLDS longest word oh and you say it like this new-mono-ultra-microscopic-silico-volcano-conyosis ^_^ hope you enjoyed it. I'm sssssssssooooooooooo sssssssssooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy that it's sssssssoooooooo sssssshhhhhhhooooorrrrrrrrrttttttttt but I SWEAR that the next one will be longer so review please.


	5. The plan begins?

Yuuki POV

A pale light greeted her as she woke up.

When Yuuki looked out to her surprise the moon was only beginning to rise.

Since she still had alot of time left she would read the "VAMPIRE HANDBOOK".

_A VAMPIRE is at the top of the food chain. Therefore all vampires must feast only on the finest blood and eat only the tastiest food._

Wow that was a shocker but then it also explained why vampires were always so fit I mean have you ever seen a fat vampire......no.

Yuuki was quite day-dreamy or night dreamy tonight.

Gosh she still wasn't used to using night time terms.

She had finally perfected how to run so fast and yet not bump into things so before the minute was over Yuuki had gotten out of bed, changed to her uniform and gotten her books.

As she was brushing her hair once again Yuuki began to night dream or dream whatever you call it.

The Moon it was finally atop the sky.

It was fun remembering her days as a prefect.

Just as the sun was setting Kaname would come out for classes followed by his league of nobles.

Wait a minute!!! Classes, she totally forgot about it.

Well she remembered that there were but she just realized that half of the classes had just finished.

Oh well since it was almost over she might as well not go and just wait for them in the living room.

They should be coming any minute now.

BANG!

The door burst open to reveal a very stressed Ichijou.

"Yuuki, why did you have to wake up late. Don't you know Kaname-sama is going to kill me."

"Gomenasai Ichijou-san"

Yuuki was still rather formal with the supposed best friend of Kaname that is if he had best friends.

Following him was Shiki and Rima as always munching on a box of Pocky...pocky...POCKY!!!!

"No Pocky!"

Snatching it from them she ran to get them some caviar or something fancy.

She really would need to fix them up real good now wouldn't she.

The whole place was a mess.

Outside they might have seemed posh and elegant, maybe they still were but ever since she found the handbook her eyes had opened to their many flaws.

Aidou was to jumpy, Shiki and Rima didn't eat anything else but Pocky, Ruka was infatuated and infatuations were not good for vampires.

In fact other people should be infatuated with them wich they were.

Ichijou was to friendly and didn't realize the term "exclusive".

They needed to change and she was going to be the one to do it.

Little did she know that the book played a larger part in this then she imagined.


End file.
